Changes Start Here
by EllaMia
Summary: " 'I was thinking, James, we cant do this, and if you want I will get rid of it.' Lily suggested refusing to meet James's eyes, 'Lily never, would I ask you to do that. What do you wanna do' He squeezed her hand as she got ready to give her answer, ' I think I want it. Lets do this James, lets be parents.' 'Okay, Lets do this then' and he sealed that promise with a kiss."
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, i'm off. Goodnight Lily I love you." James Potter said to his wife of two months.

"Be careful, give Remus my love for me will you?" Lily Potter said while kissing her husband on the cheek.

"I'm no poof love. I cant just go around giving other men love." He said chuckling and going to return a soft kiss on his wifes lips.

"Oh pssh, get going dear. I love you be safe." Lily said with a smile, handing James his jacket.

"Are you sure you will be alright here by yourself?" James asked seriously, taking all of the silliness out of the air now.

"Yes, love I promise, just like I do every full moon, that I will be safe here." She reassured him, "I will just finish the article for the prophet and turn on the portable. I can take care of myself you know."

"Yes, I know, I just care thats all,"

"Your going to be late and I will be blamed. Leave James." Lily spoke as she pushed him out of the door.

"I love you Lils," James promptly said before the door was slammed in his face.

In the year 1979, Lily Evans had become Lily Potter in early september. Not much had changed for the 19 year old couple, they began living with each other a month after leaving hogwarts. They were already as good as married, fighting as an old couple since the age of 11, and in love with each other since the age of 17. The only thing they had found differnt of being married was the fact that Lily now shared his last name.

Every month James would still go out in his animagus form to help Remus Lupin with his transformations. The four maraurders all had did this since 4th year. Each in their respective animagus forms, and that is what they were doing on this night. The full moon on november of 1979.

Lily never did mind this, the maraurders were her friends and she loved Remus, Sirius, and Peter as brothers. And she found it very caring and thoughtful of the fact that Remus's friends were willing to risk there necks every month in order to help him and support him. Besides she really did love the alone time she had recivied around this time of the month. As her cycle was always perfectly inline with the full moon and not having the boys around to bug her during pms was her favorite part of the month. She was able to just sit and listen to the portable without constanly worrying about what shanigans her husband and his friends would get into. Lily was currently working an intern position at the daily prophet, and the editor made her write up weekly articles so he could show her how to improve then for when she worked there on her own for full time.

Both James and Lily's lives were hectic since the day they left hogwarts. They both were working full time for the order, with some sort mission every other week. They rarely got alone time to themselves between dealing with the grief of losing another person due to war, and always dealing with some sort of drama between their friends.

Lily sat at the kitchen table with a plate of pumpkin pasties and the her latest article, thinking of the latest drama that she and James were dealing with. Lily's closet friend, Marlene Mckinnon, had slept with Sirius Black a few weeks ago. They had been having a friends with beneifits realtionship ever since 6th year at hogwarts. It was very on and off again and caused many fights among the group of friends. Lily chuckled at the memory of James waking up to find a crying Marlene on the sofa one morning a few weeks ago.

"Lily, what the hell is Marlene doing on our sofa?" James said after making a mad dash back to his bedroom before the crying women was able to see him.

"She had another fallout with Sirius and came here last night. I felt too bed to send her off." came Lily's nonchalant reply. She left the room to go tend to her upset best friend.

"How are you feeling love?" Lily asked, sitting down next to Marlene, and wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"Why wont he just bloody commit already?" came her responce, "This is'nt fucking school anymore I just want a commited fucking realtionship. Not some 'hey lets fuck tonight, and then tomorrow im going to fuck some other bird and still expect you to want to fuck me after that' " She then proceeded to angrily throw a pillow at James's head as he passed through the living room and into the kitchen. "Why can't you bloody men not fucking commit?" she screamed at him.

"Lily, control the bird, its to early for that." James said, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, honey, attacking my husband will not help the situtation. Just take a deep breath and try to calm. You've been crying all night love, this cant be healthy," Lily said soothingly.

"Oh lucky you, you have a bloody husband that was commited to you the day he met you." She snapped, pulling away from Lily, "We dont even have to put a bloody label on the bloody realtionship, is it just to much to ask for him to stop shagging other birds while hes shagging me?"

"Well Marlene, we all know that will never happen. So why dont you just go off and shag some other blokes. Thats what I would do." James said through the window.

"Wanker, you would shag a bloke?" Lily laughed at him raising her eyebrow.

"You know what I mean" he said walking into the room carrying a tray of firewhisky and shot glasses. "C'mon Marls this will help you." he sat down beside them and poured the shots. "Cheers".

Of course nothing was ever done or worked out about the Sirius/Marlene situtation, 3 weeks later and they are still refusing to talk to each other. Lily sat at her table, after devouring an entire plate of pumpkin pasties and competely ignoring the article she was supposed to be finishing, thinking of a new way to help her friends. Sirius was the best man at their wedding and Marlene was the maid of honour. They need to at least learn to get along, as of late they are only communticating with each other through James and Lily.

At 6:30 the next morning James walked into the flat to find his wife asleep at the kitchen table. Thats usually the postion he found her in after the full moon nights. She was always waiting for him to return home, most nights she was able to wait up all night, but as of late she has become increasingly tired and unable to stay up past 10 even.

"Lils, Lily wake up. I'm home now." James said giving her a little nudge on the shoulder.

"Hey," she said with her eyes still closed, and her voice thick and scratchy from the sleep.

"I loved to let you sleep, but it was a rough night and I need your help bandaging me up." James said sitting across from her at the table, that prompted Lily to wake up immediatly. She let out a low gasp when she saw his battered look. There was a purpleing bruise underneith his left eye and long gashes all over his neck (and Lily was suspecting underneith his shirt and pants as well). She stood up and pulled out her wand.

"Do you need help with your shirt?" she asked quietly. He only nodded as she helped pull the blood stained gray shirt off of him. "Oh James," This was really the worse it has been in a while. There was a long deep gash on his rib cage, in a long line going from his front to back.

"James this is going to scar love," Lily said, tracing her fingers over the new skin that was now growing there.

"I will have Marlene help me at some point. She going to have to help Sirius with his, they're worse than mine." He said gravely, "So did you hear the news yet? Peter told us tonight."

"No what news?"

"Alice and Frank are expecting a baby." James said with a wince as Lily began dabbing at the wounds on his face and neck with a warm cloth.

"Really? But they are so young! Only two years older than us!" Lily said in shock.

"Yeah I know, its very bloody stupid of them to bring in a baby in the middle of a war."

"Its too late for that now I guess, but you still want childern though right?" Lily asked apperhensvly. She finished with the last bandage around his leg and climbed into his lap.

"Yes of course, but you know. When this war ends, I dont want any child of ours growing up in the middle of this. We'll have a million of them. All with your red hair."

"Maybe not a million, and deffaintly not with this hair colour."

"And mines better?" He laughed referring to the black mess that sat ontop of his head.

"Yes, loads, its fun to play with," she said laughing along with him, running a hand through his hair.

"Will you come to bed with me? Theres and order meeting at 5 this evening so we can just spend all day in bed."

"Yes that sounds wonderful," She said standing up "C'mon love, me and Marlene went shopping earlier and I have some wonderful new things to show you." She took his hand and led him to the bedroom, where the door was slammed shut. And it stayed like that for a very long time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily awoke with the same sickly feeling of nausea again that morning. She slowly arose from the bed as she tried to get her nausea to eb. But it was to no avail, as she silently got up and made a mad dash to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Lily was no fool, she knows excatly what this was. She knew what it was ever since finding out about Alice being pregnant a few weeks ago.

She had been feeling off for weeks, and when she found out Alice was pregnant, it all came crashing down around her. Because she realized, she was pregnant.

She hasnt been able to think of anything since then, it all added up, the missed period and the constant fatigue. Within the past few days she was constantly throwing up and her boobs were so sore she nearly cried the other day when James accidently elboed her chest. She hasnt taken any sort of test yet. But she didnt need too, she knew her body, she could feel the baby that was growing inside of her. She just didnt want to belive that it was there.

She had'nt told James yet. If she had it her way she wouldnt tell him ever. But alas he will be able to tell at some point, and if not from the obsecne amounts of fat that she will be gaining, he will wonder why she is carrying around a baby in a few months time. Yes she knows she will have to tell him, just not yet. Not until she is okay with it herself. She laughed at the thought of being okay with it herself. She sat on the floor next to the bathtub awaiting for the last of the nausea to go away, and began to just laugh, just hysetrically laughing. Shes 19 years old for Merlin sake! When would she ever be okay with bringing a baby into the world during the middle of a war.

"Lily?" Came a soft knock on the door,

'well dammint' she thought to herself, she forgot to put a fucking silenceing charm on the door so he wouldnt hear her being sick.

"Lily, are you okay? Are you sick" James said, his tone full of love and care.

'why does he have to be so fucking wonderful' she thought, 'It'd be alot easier to hate him for doing this to me if he wasnt so wonderful.' "Im fine," she spit back, it came back alot more mean than she had expected it to.

"Well okay, i'm going to make some breakfast do you want anything?" His tone was less soothing now and more put off. She hurt his feelings and she knew that now.

'Bloody little prick,' and she gasped as soon as she that thought ran threw her head, now her hormones were taking over too. She immediatly felt terriable about thinking those thoughts about her husband, she quickly wiped the sick off of her mouth and ran out of the bathroom, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into the back of his shoulder. "I love you James,"

"I love you too," He turned around to meet her face and kissed her forehead. "Alright now are you?"

"Im fine love," she lied easily, although she was anything but fine inside. "Must have been that food Sirius brought over last night. India was always a weird place to get take out," she said laughing as she sat down at the table.

Fourteen hours later, Lily arrived home after a very very tiring day of extensive shopping with Marlene. She competely ignored James talking to her as she locked herself in the bathroom with a plastic grocery bag from the muggle pharmacy.

Seven postive pregnancy tests later her fears were confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Lily Potter's pregnancy had been confirmed. Two weeks and the only person who knows is the muggle doctor she had been to see. Two weeks and she has yet to tell her husband about her pregnancy.

She had made an appointment for herself the day after she had taken all of those pregnancy tests. The doctor had informed her she was around eight weeks along when she had gone to be due in the middle of july. That was two weeks ago, she was at ten weeks now. She had been pregnant for ten weeks and still hasnt told her husband about the baby. She knew that by now it was too late to tell him and he will be mad for not knowing any sooner. And a part of her has this knawing fear that when he does find out he wont want her anymore. He wont want the baby. What nineteen year old boy wants to be tied down to a wife and child for the rest of his life. The have both made it abundtly clear that neither of them wanted a child yet. Neither of them were ready to be parents. Who wants to bring a baby into the world in the middle of a war anyways? She is so utterly scared about the situtation, and nobody is there to help her. She is so scared to tell4 her husband, because what if he stops loving her?

She was yet again in a world wind of her own thoughts one night, a few days before christmas. James had left earlier on a mission with Peter. She was laying on the couch, with both hands on the bump that was formed on her stomach, Lily swears its getting bigger everyday she can feel her body changeing and she is positive James can notice it too. But of course that bloody wanker is to good of a husband to say anything about it. And here Lily was, left alone. That was until a very loud crack in the kitchen interuppted her peacefulness. She wasnt scared of it being death eaters or anything. She knew excatly who it was.

"Sirius," Lily called from her spot on the couch, "what are you doing here?"

"My flat ran out of food Lils," he responded, digging through the ice box, "I figured since Prongs lives here then there must be some sort of food here."

"Please dont eat all of my food you arse." This got Lily up and off the couch, she repostioned her top in attempt to hide the bump in her stomach.

"Hi, Lils," Sirius smiled sheepishly with a mouth full of food.

"Merlin, Sirius you just pop into my house unexpected and go eat a my food without even a word of hello." Lily came into the kitchen and sat at the table across from him.

"Im not that rude you know." He said with a big gulp firewhisky he pulled from the cupboard.

"Yeah yeah, what are you doing here really?" She said with an eyeroll.

"What I cant spend some time with my favourite flower?" Sirius exgarrated.

"No, really why are you here." Lily was getting irritated now. "Did James put you up to this?"

"Is it so bad that hes worried about you Lils? You've been very off for the past few weeks."

Lily could feel herself getting on the defense now, "And what the bloody hell do you mean by that," Lily practically spit fire at him.

"Well your just kinda mean all the time and you have been so moody lately. Your as bad as Alice but at least she has being pregnant as an excuse what the hell is yours?"

Lily instantly paled at that, she was quite for a few seconds and then suddenly a dam broke lose and tears were pouring out of her eyes. "Get the bloody hell out of my house!" she cried, attempting to cover her face.

"Lily? Your pregnant aren't you?" His voice dropped to a very serious tone.

Lily's look of being like a deer caught in headlights gave Sirius his answer.

"Dont tell James," She whispered, suddenly very ashamed of herself.

"You need to tell him Lil," he dropped into the chair next to her. "He's going to notice, Lily,"

"I'm not ready for this though, Sirius, what if he gets mad? what if he leaves us and my baby never knew its father? Sirius, we are 19 years old. were too young to have a baby! I dont want to get fat! oh merlin that sounds awful but I dont wanna be fat." Lily cried out, "Look im already getting a baby bump" she stood up and lifted her shirt, exposing her protruding belly, "Sirius Im getting fucking huge!, Hes not going to love me anymore Sirius!" she was in hysterics now, "I havent let him touch me in weeks because hes going to be so disgusted with my stomach. You know how he is with his weight and apperance what if hes the same way with me and once i get to fat he will stop loving me! oh merlin, Sirius what am I gonna do, what if he leaves me? Oh Merlin, i'm going to have to become a prostitute wont I? my baby will live on the street and its mother will be a whore. Sirius i dont want this! what do i do?" She collapsed onto the chair and her body was racking itself with sobs.

"Merlin, Lily," Sirius said, he was never one to deal with emotional women, and therefore didnt know what to do in this situtation. He just sat there and stared at the crying girl, the only thoughts running through his head at the moment were 'Merlin, i am going to kill this boy for being so blood careless'.

"I'm sorry," She said a few minutes later, hiccuping herself out of the tears. "That was the first real time I cried about this, you can leave if you want. Now that you got what you want, now that you know whats wrong with me."

"Lily, he's not going to leave you. He knows that we would all kill him if he left you alone and pregnant." This got a small smile out of her.

"Hes nineteen years old Sirius, why would he want to be stuck with me and a baby for the rest of our lives when he could be out there shaggin other birds and living a life. Not at home with a bloody baby."

"This is James we are talking about here! Lily, He has been in love with you since he was eleven years old. He married you at nineteen, because he doesnt ever want to lose you. So what? Your going to have a baby a few years before you planned on it. Hes not going to stop loving you because your having a baby."

Lily sat there in deep thought for a few seconds before speaking again, "Alright, then, what if Marlene came to you because she was pregnant with your child? What would you do?"

"Thats competely differnt. Im only shagging her, we are not married and madly in love like the two of you. We shag each other on occasion."

"So? what does that mean? if she came to you pregnant you would just leave her? Why is that? Because you are too young. Your not ready for a kid? Its the middle of a fucking war and you dont want to bring your own fucking child into this mess?" Lily had tears streaming down her cheeks once again.

"I... I dont know what I would do." Sirius sighed.

"A pureblood got a mudblood pregnant. How do you think the death eaters would feel about that Sirius? What if something happens to my baby."

"heh," he sat back into his chair and folded his arms.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"Well, its just thats the first time you reffered to it as your baby." He smiled a bit at her.

"Oh,"

"Lily?"

"Hmm?" her eyes were compeltey out of focus now. Staring at a spot on the icebox.

"If you truly are very adament about not having this baby, I know a guy who could help you." He wouldnt meet her eye at this statement.

"I have been thinking about doing that, alot more than I care to admit actually." His eyes widened at what she said. He had been expecting her to slap him for this comment. Not that she was considering it as well.

"Im not helping you until you tell James. He deserves to know."

"I am ten weeks along, is it to late?"

"I dont know, I dont know how that works."

"Well, ermm. I am going to think about it okay? I will tell James though. soon. I promise." She sighed, putting her head onto the table. "Im very tired Sirius. It been a long night, Im going to bed. See you in a few days yeah? For christmas right? Eveybody is going to be here on Christmas eve. We are having the full order."

"Are you up for that?" He said getting up from the table.

" I have to be."

"Goodnight Lily," and with that he kissed her head and made his way torwards the exit.

"Sirius," She said stopping him in his tracks, he turned around and quirked an eyebrow up at her. "I'm takeing care of myself you know. I have stopped drinking and smoking. And im takeing those prenantal vitamins that the muggle doctor gave me as well."

"If it makes any differnce, you would make a wonderful mother." and he left with that. And she once again was left on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Christmas Eve now, and the entire order was cramed into the Potters small flat. It had been three days since Sirius had been over and found out her secret. And she still hasnt told James about this. She sat on the couch pretending to listen to Dorcas talk about the latest celebrity gossip. In reality though, her mind was every but Dorcas, it was more specifically on James. He was off by the Christmas Tree surronded by his friends and a few of the other older members. They were all laughing along at some joke Sirius was animatedly telling them, as if there were no war going on in the outside world. She smiled at James as he looked over in her direction and winked.

She wont tell him until after the holidays. She doesnt want to ruin them for him just yet.

"Hello, earth to Lily." Dorcas said, bringing Lily out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she breathed out and felt her cheeks burning, "Its rather hot in here isnt it?"

"No not really," Dorcas said.

"Yeah im rather hot right now. Im going to go get some ice water from the kitchen, would you like anything?" And with that Lily was up and swiftly making her way to the kitchen without even acknowledging Doracs's responce.

Marlene, who had been simutamously talking with Alice and watching Lily all evening, had promptly excused herself to follow Lily into the kitchen.

"So, Lily, you want some bourbon?" Marlene asked swiftly, without a bat of the eye. Lily, who was at the sink, immediatly tensed up.

"No thanks, i'm good with my water." Lily managed to squeak out.

"Are you sure?" Marlene was now inching very closely to Lily, almost breathing on her neck. "Why not Lily? You are never one to pass up a drink at a party. Why not now. its christmas eve have some fun honey."

"Stop it Marlene," Lily said, turning around and Lily's green eyes in contact with Marlenes blue ones. The two 5'7" girls were in a very intense stare down, that was until Marlene broke out into the most excited smile.

"So Sirius was telling the truth then? I'm going to be an Aunt?" She beamed, wrapping her arms around Lily.

"Shh, Be louder would you?"

"So then that part of James not knowing yet is true then too?"

"Yes, now shut up before someone hears you!"

"Oh Lily, Honey,"

"Stop giving me pity. I dont want pity. I want somebody to be mad at me for being so bloody careless!"

"I mean, you do know how to protect yourself Honey, you and James have been doing it before. What happened this time?"

"I dont know Marls, we get really caught up sometime." She said, the heat rising to her face in a blush again.

"Well, I am going to be the best bloody Aunt any baby has ever had so don't you worry honey." She said, the beam back in her smile.

"I wasn't very worried love, you spoil this kid rotten wont you?"

"And we are learning all about pregnancy and shite at healers training right now. I can help you with whatever you need." She said almost shout whispering from her excitement.

"Shh, I swear Marls, if thats some crack for you to look at my lady bits I will punch you." Lily said, a true smile of her own forming.

"You know Lily," Marlene whispered, now trying to hold a serious looking type of face and repostioning her body so she could rest her hands on the very small bump on Lilys stomach. "I have noticed lately you have been packing on quite a few pounds. More specifically in the stomach area." She grew a smile at the shocked look on Lilys face. "Yeah, everybody thought that you were letting yourself go, after all you are an old married woman now."

"Okay, you can actually shut up now." Lily laughed.

"No, No. We were actually planning on holding an intervention. You know, to tell you that being fat isnt very attractive. But appearntly thats a baby in there. So being fat while pregnant is much more acceptable." She finished off with another laugh, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh you slag!" Lily shouted, dipping her hands in the bowl of flour (left over from baking the cookies earlier) and throwing it at Marlene's face.

"Hey!" and Marlene responded with throwing more of the flour onto Lily.

Soon, the two girls were in a full fledged food fight. Throwing raspberry tarts at each other and eventually it went onto Lily dumping a bottle of brandy onto Marlenes head, and both girls slipped onto the floor. Marlene resting her head on Lily's leg, Lily resting her head onto Marlenes shoulder.

The tangle mess of girls on the floor were in hysterics when Sirius found them in the kitchen.

"Bloody hell, if I didnt know that one of you was already up the duff, this would be one hell of a fit sight to see." He told them.

"Excuse me, but I told you not to tell anybody! How did Marlene find out?" Lily snapped at him, struggleing to hold back her giggles.

"Correction you said not to tell James, Marlene was fair game."

"What should my wife not tell me?" The new voice belonged to James, who smiled just as brightly at the sight, although, his eyes immediatly shot to Lily's bare stomach, where her shirt had ridden up. Lily noticed this and quickly got up, fixing her shirt.

"Its about your Christmas present James, of course I cant tell you about that." She quickly said with a forced smile, attempting to cover up any tension that was now rising in the room. "I'm going to take a quick shower, clean all these bloody raspberries off me. Marlene, you can get in after me too if you want." She walked over to James and kissed him on the cheek. "James love would you mind cleaning all this up?"

"Yeah, fat chance that would happen." He smiled back at her, earning him a smack in the chest.

"C'mon Marls, lets go take a shower and leave these blokes to fantsize for their own." And with that the two girls hooked arms and left the room.

Several hours later a the guests were gone, sans the marauders, Marlene, and Dorcas, although those people practically lived at that flat. Lily was in the kitchen with the girls, and the marauders were screwing around in the living room.

"Bloody hell Peter they broke again!" James roared, bringing the laughing girls to pay attention to the door connecting the kitchen to the living room.

"Dont be such a tosser James! You have a billon more pairs." Came Remus's laughing voice, "Lily!" He bellowed, "Come help your husband stop being blind!"

"Oh bloody hell," Lily laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Lily is there another pair somewhere?" He asked, his voice trailing off and getting softer, he was walking into their room.

She laughed along with her friends for a few more seconds until she realized where the extra pair of James's glasses were. In her bedside table. Along with all of her other things that she kept hidden from James. Like the prenantal vitamins she had been taking. And the few pamphlets she picked up from her doctor as well. Her face dropped as her heart rate skyrocketed. She quickly lept up from her seat and gave a quick word of explaining to her friends.

Down the hall, James was riffling through the many drawers in his and Lilys rooms. He finally came across another pair in the bedside table on Lilys side of the bed. He put his glasses on and made to close the drawars when Lily appeared behind him.

"Umm, Hey," she said visibly relived that he did not find anything, although the tension was still there, as thick as butter.

"Are you alright there Lily?" He asked, putting his hand around hers.

For some reason she had gotten the immediate courage to tell him, she didnt know where it came from. Or if she even truly wanted to tell him. All of their friends were back in the living room and it was Christmas eve, probably the most inapporiate time to tell him. But she felt like she just had to tell him now, it wasnt like it was a now or never situtation she would have to tell him eventually. But she had to, right at that moment. And so she did.

"J-James," She started, he looked at her with deep sincerity and wiped a tear from her cheek, she hadnt even realized she had been crying. She probably looked like a clown at this moment in the dim light, her eyes red and puffy as the tears couldnt stop. But she had to continue. She didnt want to but she had to. "James I am going to have a baby," there was a newfound confidence in her voice at that moment, suddenly she was very confident about having a baby. Suddenly, it was as if telling James had made her content with this herself, for the first time since she found out she was pregnant she was very content with it.

"Wha- what?" He said dropping his hand from hers and backed up a bit.

"I'm pregnant, Im having a baby,"

"When?" His voice was suddenly very high pitch and hoarse.

'Oh goddamit what did I do,' She thought. "Around the middle july," came her responce, all the confidence was now gone and she suddenly felt very small.

"Oh, Ermm, Okay. Well I am just going to sit down right now if thats alright." He sat on the bed and she sat next to him.

Silence.

She heard nothing but silence from him, in truth it was about ten minutes of silence, but to her it was the most long unsettling minutes of her life. But she did suppose that he deserved a little time to mull it over himself, afterall she had been mulling it over for 5 weeks now.

"How- How long have you known?" He finally asked.

"Umm, Ja- James."

"Lily! How long have you known?!" He exclaimed, looking at her with eyes full of tears now.

"Five weeks" she squeaked.

"I'm sorry, did I hear that correctly?" He jumped up from the bed this time and back away from her.

"James you dont understand! I didnt know what to do!" She cried, "I didnt know how to tell you James! I am nineteen fucking years old how am I supposed to fucking deal with this!" She was full on shouting now as she stood up and yelled back at him.

"You fucking tell your husband thats what you fucking do!" He hollared back at her.

"James I- I-"

"Who else knows Lily! Does Marlene know?"

"Yes, yes she only figured it out tonight though. Sir-" she began to tell him that Sirius knew, but due to her better judgement she had decided against it.

"Sir, Sirius? Lily does Sirius fucking now?" he tone was dangerously quiet now and tears were streaming down his face.

"James, James honey im so sorry. But he figured it out before I even had the chance to tell you."

"AND WHEN WOULD THAT HAVE BEEN HUH? WHEN YOU GAIN 40 POUNDS IN A FEW MONTHS? OR YOUR CARRYING AROUND A FUCKING BABY!" He was screaming at this point and sobbing. She noticed she was as well.

Thankfully the party down the hall realized they had overstayed their welcome and they had all left, with Sirius promiseing to explain the sititation back once James and Lily figure out what this was.

"James im so sorry love I should have told you sooner love im so sorry" she sobbed ugly tears.

"Everybody is gonna know I fucked up Lil, I fucked up on this one real bad. Its my fault I should be the sorry one." he was sobbing to, (but in a much or manly way as he will tell you in later years) .

"How the hell did you fuck up James?"

"I was just so fucking careless wasnt I? Its all my fault. Im so sorry Lily." He walked torwards her again and put his hands on her elbos, forcing her to look at him.

"James no, this isnt your fault. Its both of ours. We will both be bringing this baby into the war."

"But I am the one who got you pregnant in the first place!"

Without speaking another word Lily took his hand and placed it onto her stomach. "Do you feel that?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, its - its our baby isnt it?" he was in awe and began to slowly slide his hand on the very small round curve of ther stomach.

"Yeah, it really is."

"You know, everyone just thought you were getting fat. But apperntly that is not the case is it?"

"Thats what Sirius said too. Im very glad to know the everybody talks so much about my weight." She smiled at him, and took his hand from her stomach and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her in for a very protective hug.

"Oh Lily, What are we going to do?"

"I was thinking, James, we cant do this, and if you want I will get rid of it.'' Lily suggested refusing to meet James's eyes,

''Lily never, would I ask you to do that. What do you wanna do''

He squeezed her hand as she got ready to give her answer, ''I think I want it. Lets do this James, lets be parents.'

''Okay, Lets do this then'' and he sealed that promise with a kiss.


End file.
